Juste une légende
by Hippo-kun
Summary: Si Eric avait à réussi à faucher ne serait-ce qu'une âme supplémentaire au Crystal Palace, s'il avait réussi à réunir ces mille âmes tant convoitée...Aurait-il réussi à sauver Alan pour autant ?


**Titre :** Juste une légende  
**Auteur :** Hippo-kun  
**Rating :** T  
**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, l'univers appartient à Yana Toboso, et je ne gagne rien en écrivant.  
**Notes :** Un petit one-shot qui aura fini moins petit que ce que j'aurais pû penser...Enfin c'était agréable à écrire ! Pour information, c'est donc un what-if, à partir du moment où Eric kidnappe Ciel, dans la comédie musicale.  
N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review si vous avez apprécié, ça fait toujours plaisir, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Se délestant rapidement de la robe qu'il portait et la jetant sur le côté sans plus de cérémonie, Alan continua à courir, traversant les longues allées du Crystal Palace. Tentant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine, il regarda autour de lui : De tout côtés, des dizaines cadavres jonchaient le sol. Ces morts avaient le visage paisible, dénué de douleur pas une seule goutte de sang n'avait quitté leurs corps. Le Shinigami serra les dents lorsqu'il comprit que toutes leurs âmes avaient déjà été récupérées.

« Eric... »

Sa respiration se fit plus sifflante lorsqu'il accéléra le pas. Il savait pertinemment que tout ce stress et cette précipitation n'allait faire qu'enfoncer l'Épine un peu plus profondément en lui, mais le petit brun était dans un tel état que tout cela lui importait peu : Il lui restait très peu de temps quoi qu'il arrive. Mais pour aider Eric, il disposait d'encore moins de temps.  
Lorsque son aîné s'était enfui, emmenant le petit Phantomhive avec lui, Alan s'était lancé à sa poursuite sans perdre de temps, néanmoins, cette petite seconde d'écart avait été suffisante pour que le grand blond disparaisse rapidement de son champ de vision. Il devait le retrouver. Il devait mettre tout ça au clair, il avait besoin d'explications.  
Alan n'avait pas le choix : Il devait être le premier à retrouver Eric. La seule pensée de laisser le démon déguisé en majordome tuer son meilleur ami lui était insupportable, peu importe les crimes commis par celui-ci.  
Et, enfin alors qu'il franchit la porte de sortie du gigantesque bâtiment, il le vit.  
Eric Slingby était là, debout, lui faisant dos, sa faux pendant le long de ses jambes. Son partenaire ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, la tête levée vers le ciel nocturne, d'où la pleine lune semblait dégager une lueur apaisante. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Alan baissa la tête, et cria, désespéré :

- Eric ! Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça...

Le Shinigami face à lui tressaillit légèrement, semblant réagir davantage au son de la voix de son ami qu'à la question qu'il lui posait. Alors qu'Alan s'attendait à le voir paniquer et à s'enfuir -sa réponse à tout depuis que ses crimes avaient été révélés- la réaction d'Eric fut toute autre. Le blond tourna lentement, très lentement la tête jusqu'à croiser le regard de son compagnon : Il arborait un immense sourire, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés de bonheur lui donnant un air dément. Alan eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, n'ayant jamais vu son ami dans un tel état et empestant autant la mort. Puis, déglutissant difficilement, il finit par demander d'une voix tremblante d'incompréhension et de colère :

- Ne me dis pas que tu as tué ce garçon ?  
- Phantomhive ? Demanda Eric, reprenant légèrement ses esprits. Je l'ai laissé dans un coin. Je pensais être un peu juste et devoir le tuer pour avoir assez d'âmes, mais au final, je n'en aurais même pas eu besoin...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne me dis pas que...  
- Ce stupide opéra était une bonne idée finalement ! Je n'ai eu aucun mal à faucher toutes ces âmes, et finalement, le compte est bon...

Peu à peu, les craintes et les doutes d'Alan prenaient forme. Il l'avait envisagé lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Eric une première fois, mais depuis cet instant, il n'avait cessé d'espérer qu'il se trompait, qu'il cherchait trop loin.  
Qu'Eric n'avait pas pu s'abaisser à faire tout ça, à tuer toutes ces personnes innocentes pour cette simple légende. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi désespéré, ni aussi naïf. Interprétant la détresse dans le regard d'Alan comme de la curiosité, le sourire d'Eric s'élargit, et il ferma les yeux, l'air apaisé et fier de lui.

- J'ai récolté mille âmes, Alan ! Bientôt, cette horrible Épine ne sera plus qu'un horrible souvenir !  
- _Ne sois pas idiot !_

Le blond rouvrit soudainement les yeux, surpris. Alan, horrifié, venait de sortir sa Death Scythe, et la tenait fermement devant lui, comme pour se protéger d'Eric.  
Comme s'il avait peur de lui.

- Je ne peux pas y croire, Eric ! Je ne veux pas...Comment as-tu pu..._  
_- C'était pour toi Alan, répondit calmement le Shinigami déchu en écartant les bras, espérant calmer le petit brun. C'est bien triste, mais c'était la seule solution pour te sauver, pour que tu puisses profiter de la vie éternelle, comme nous !  
- La vie éternelle...Mais Eric...

Alors que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus tremblante, et que sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme bien trop élevé, Alan prononça les mots interdits, les mots qu'Eric avait banni de son esprit dès qu'il avait commencé sa « récolte ».

- Ce n'est qu'une légende...

Ce simple mot eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur le blond qui, sans rien ajouter, fondit sur Alan, dont il envoya valser la faux comme s'il eut s'agit d'une brindille. Le jeune faucheur laissa échapper un cri de surprise, alors que son aîné le plaqua au sol avec une violence inhabituelle, semblant de plus maîtriser sa force, et que son propre dos heurta violemment le sol, s'arc-boutant douloureusement.

_- Ce n'est pas une légende !  
_- Eric, arrête, gémit Alan en essayant de se dégager. Lâche-moi !  
- Ce n'est pas une légende, ça va marcher ! Tu dois y croire !

Le petit brun avait beau lutter de toutes ses forces, Eric ne cilla pas et ne desserra pas sa prise, faisant presque craquer les membres affaiblis par la maladie qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Tandis qu'Alan maudissait leur différence de taille et de force, Eric porta lentement sa main droite jusqu'à son propre torse, et dit d'une voix étranglée :

- Ça va marcher, Alan, ça va marcher, ne t'inquiète pas !

Au bout de quelques secondes, une vive lumière blanche sembla émaner du Shinigami, jusqu'à se transfèrer intégralement dans son poing serrée avec détermination. Terrifié, Alan continuait de se débattre, secouant vivement la tête : Cette lueur argentée dégageait une aura puissante, massive, comme s'il faisait soudain face à des centaines de personnes à la fois, et plus seulement Eric.  
Comme si au sein de cette lumière résidait un millier d'âmes arrachées à leur corps avant que leur heure ne soit arrivée. Alan donna de vains coup de pieds dans les mollets de son adversaire, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- Ne me touche pas avec ça ! Arrête !

Sans écouter ses supplications, Eric posa brutalement sa main sur le cœur de son ami, et l'instant suivant, la lumière était devenue telle qu'il fut obligé de plisser les yeux. Le blond savait pertinemment que transférer ce millier d'âmes dans le corps frêle et fragile d'Alan n'allait pas se faire sans douleur -lui-même en avait presque perdu la tête, à force de les sentir bouillonner en lui durant ces six mois-. Néanmoins, entendre le jeune faucheur qu'il maintenait à terre hurler de souffrance comme il ne l'avait fait fait -les larmes coulant à présent incontrôlablement le long de ses joues alors que ses pupilles étaient dilatées au maximum- était difficilement supportable.  
Eric avait fait tout cela pour Alan, et le faire souffrir était définitivement la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, mais c'était nécessaire.  
L'Épine de la Mort allait se repaître de ces mille âmes, et épargner celle d'Alan, mettant fin à cette terrible malédiction.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes, Alan, tiens bon, murmura t-il en retirant doucement sa main, puis il se releva avec un faible sourire.

A vrai dire, c'était surtout ce dont il essayait de se convaincre, car au bout de plusieurs minutes, la lueur enveloppant Alan n'avait pas diminuée, et ce dernier était toujours à terre, secoué de violents spasmes et se tenant la poitrine comme s'il essayait de se l'arracher. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus déchirants, résonnant dans le silence de la nuit, maintenant que la panique au Crystal Palace était retombée.

- Tiens bon, répéta Eric en serrant les poings, se retenant de foncer aider son ami, le prendre doucement contre lui, et le calmant en attendant que la douleur s'estompe. Comme il l'avait tellement fait par le passé...  
- Plus un geste, Eric Slingby.

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux, avant de sentir la pression d'une longue faux sous sa gorge. Détournant faiblement la tête, il croisa le regard glacial de William T. Spears. Le blond ouvrit la bouche afin de répliquer, mais un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen lui coupa le souffle et lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

- Vous avez dépassé les bornes, déclara froidement son supérieur en le tenant en joue, lorsqu'il tenta de se remettre debout. Honnêtement...Vous pensiez réellement que vous enfuir comme ça changerait quoi que ce soit à votre situation ? Nous vous aurions retrouvé tôt ou tard.  
- Alan, haleta Eric, en regardant désespérément vers la forme incertaine de son camarade, toujours en proie à des tremblements incontrôlables. Alan...Attendez un instant, il va être guéri...

William haussa légèrement un sourcil en entendant les propos de plus en plus incohérents de son ancien collègues. A présent, c'était de la pure détresse qu'on pouvait lire dans ses iris émeraudes. Voyant cela, le faucheur aux cheveux noirs plissa les yeux, et appela d'une voix calme :

- Ronald Knox.

Le Shinigami en question se montra, comme sortant de nulle part, en traînant la tondeuse lui servant de faux derrière lui. Se mordant les lèvres en voyant ses deux aînés dans une telle situation, il approcha d'Alan, et se pencha sur lui. Eric tenta en vain d'écarter l'arme de William, toujours pointée sur lui, et s'écria :

- Faites-moi ce que vous voulez, mais laissez les âmes...C'est sa seule chance de guérir, et c'est sur le point de devenir réalité... !  
- Ça n'arrivera pas, Eric Slingby.

Cette fois, il y avait presque de la pitié dans le ton vide et froid de William. Tétanisé, le blond le toisa, incrédule.

- Vous avez agi comme un imbécile. Tout ça pour une légende...  
- Arrêtez de répéter ça, s'égosilla Eric en secouant rageusement la tête. Il faut juste laisser aux âmes le temps d'agir...Ça commence à marcher, regardez !  
- Non.

Cette fois, ce fut Ronald qui lui répondit, affichant un air grave bien différent de d'habitude. Le rouquin tentait difficilement de déplacer Alan, afin de faciliter sa respiration, devenue rauque et saccadée.

- Tes mille âmes n'ont aucun effet. Il est juste en train de faire une attaque car son organisme n'a pas supporté le transfert...C'est la seule chose que ça a provoqué.  
- Non...  
- Il est très affaibli...William-senpai, si on ne lui donne pas de soins rapidement, il risque de...  
- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire, Ronald Knox. Sans compter cette bête sauvage qui doit encore errer dans les parages avec son maître...

Le sol s'était comme dérobé sous les pieds d'Eric. Son seul espoir, la seule chose à laquelle il s'était désespérément accrochée ces derniers mois venait de disparaître en l'espace d'un instant. Bientôt, sa voix se perdit dans des soupirs inaudibles pouvant presque s'apparenter à des sanglots camouflés.  
Récupéré par ses supérieurs alors qu'il fuyait ses crimes, il savait très bien le destin qui l'attendait, mais à ce moment précis, il n'y pensait pas le moins du monde.  
La seule chose qui occupait son esprit était ce désespoir sans fin.  
Il avait refusé d'admettre la possibilité que cette légende ne soit réellement rien de plus...qu'une légende.  
Pour lui, après s'être donné tant de mal, y avoir cru tellement fort et tellement longtemps, s'il réussissait, Alan ne pouvait qu'être sauvé. Se faire arrêter pour ses péchés aurait certes été le revers de la médaille, mais Alan aurait été sauvé. Il avait été prêt à tout abandonner pour Alan, son honnêteté, son travail, même son âme, et tout ça, il l'avait fait à cœur joie. Si ça permettait au petit brun de vivre, ces sacrifices avaient du sens.  
Mais même ça, il n'avait pas été capable de le faire...Tout avait été en vain, et ce depuis le début.

Il n'avait pas pu sauver sa lumière.

* * *

Aussi loin qu'Alan était capable de se souvenir, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Eric, le grand blond avait toujours été au chevet de son ami lorsque celui-ci reprenait conscience après une attaque. Savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur lui, s'assurait qu'il aille bien, lui avait toujours fait chaud au cœur, à lui, qui s'était toujours cru seul. Au fond de lui, le petit brun savait que quoi qu'il puisse dire ou penser, il ne l'était pas totalement : Il y aurait toujours cette personne à ses côtés, qui sourirait nerveusement lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux,tentant de cette façon tellement adorable de camoufler son inquiétude pour afin de conserver les apparences...

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas ce jour là.  
Lorsque le jeune Shinigami rouvrit les yeux, le plafond immaculé de sa chambre fut sa seule compagnie. Alan tenta bien de se lever, mais son corps semblait peser des tonnes, et ses bras tremblaient avec violence lorsqu'il s'appuyait dessus.

_« Je devrais avoir l'habitude, »_ songea t-il en fermant tristement les yeux. _« C'est toujours pareil, après une attaque... »_

Bientôt, il renonça, se laissa brutalement retomber sur son oreiller, et regarda autour de lui, le regard vitreux. Sa vision était trouble (on lui avait certainement retiré ses lunettes après l'avoir allongé) mais il distinguait très bien l'unique fauteuil de la pièce -celui où Eric avait prit l'habitude de s'asseoir, lorsqu'il veillait sur lui- complètement vide. Grimaçant, son regard se porta ensuite sur les meubles, jusqu'à tomber sur un vase contenant un bouquet d'Erica, à présent complètement fanées.

_« Je n'ai pas pu m'en occuper convenablement depuis le début de l'affaire #666-4242... »_

Alan sursauta violemment, alors que tout lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Comment il avait été envoyé sur cette affaire, en compagnie de Grell et d'Eric, comment il avait été forcé d'allier ses forces avec le Comte de Phantomhive et son diable de majordome, comment il avait tout fait pour soutirer la vérité à Eric, sans jamais y parvenir...  
Comment son ami lui avait plongé ce millier d'âmes dans le corps, jusqu'à lui faire perdre connaissance tant la douleur était insupportable...  
Le faucheur se sentit pris d'une violente nausée, lorsqu'il comprit enfin que ce n'était pas un horrible cauchemar.

- Ah, Alan-senpai ! Tu es réveillé...

Relevant la tête avec espoir en entendant son prénom, le concerné perdit légèrement son sourire en constatant que c'était Ronald qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le rouquin entra dans la chambre, regardant son collègue d'un air gêné pendant quelques instants, avant d'aller finalement s'asseoir au bout du lit. Se mordant les lèvres, il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Alan, remettant faiblement ses lunettes sur son nez, demanda avant lui :

- Ronald, pendant combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?  
- Ça faisait presque deux jours, répondit le plus jeune en détournant le regard. Après autant de temps, tu dois sûrement avoir un peu de mal à bouger, c'est normal...  
- Où est Eric ?  
- Hein ?  
- Que s'est-il passé depuis l'Opéra de l'autre jour ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'Eric ?!

Ronald poussa un long soupir, et secoua la tête, comme hésitant sur les mots à employer.

- William-senpai a dit qu'il faudrait te ménager, lorsque tu aurais repris connaissance ! Je ne sais pas si...  
- Ronald !

Le ton d'Alan était sec et autoritaire. Le rouquin soupira une dernière fois, avant de se retourner vers son aîné, fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien évidemment, nous avons récupéré les mille âmes qu'il t'avait envoyées. Nous avons réussi à devancer le démon, là...Sebas-chan, et nous avons pu vous ramener ici avant qu'il ne vous trouve. Si nous ne vous avions pas retrouvé les premiers, je pense que ni lui, ni toi ne seriez encore là...  
- Est-ce qu'Eric est encore là,lui ?

Alan se redressait péniblement, serrant les dents. Il savait pertinemment que le but de Sebastian Michaelis avait été de mettre un terme aux agissements d'Eric de la manière la plus radicale : en l'achevant froidement. Certes, cette simple pensée le révoltait, mais est-ce que l'Association des Shinigami était différente en quelque point que ce soit ? N'avaient-ils pas également prévu d'éliminer Eric, une fois qu'ils eurent compris la nature de ses agissements ? N'était-ce pas Ronald, ce même garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés, qui avait attaqué son ami sans le moindre remord ? Alors qu'Alan fronçait encore davantage les sourcils, Ronald se passa la main dans les cheveux, et marmonna, d'une voix légèrement courroucée :

- Alan-senpai, ce n'est pas la peine de vous en prendre à l'Association, quoi que tu puisses penser, nous n'avons fait que suivre les règles...Pense à tout les crimes qu'il a commis, on ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.  
- Mais...  
- Tu laisses tes émotions prendre le dessus sur ta raison, c'est ton plus grand défaut.

Le brun baissa la tête, conscient que Ronald disait la vérité. Il était trop sensible, pour un Dieu de la Mort. A une certaine échelle, n'était-ce pas parce qu'il compatissait anormalement avec les mortels, qu'il avait contracté l'Épine de la Mort en premier lieu ? Au fond de lui, il le savait très bien : Si n'importe quel autre Shinigami s'était avisé de désobéir aux règles, il était évident qu'il aurait cherché à le punir et à l'accabler de reproches.  
Une des raisons pour laquelle il n'appréciait guère Grell Sutcliff n'était-elle pas le fait qu'il avait tué des personnes n'étant pas sur les listes, ignorant allègrement le règlement ?  
Comment pouvait-il protéger Eric après tant de crimes si peu justifiés ?

- C'est mon ami...  
- Mh ?  
- Eric est mon ami...Si seulement j'avais compris plus tôt...

Alan, à présent lui aussi assis sur son lit, serra douloureusement les poings sur le tissu du pyjama blanc qu'il portait, et ferma les yeux.

- Si seulement j'avais pu l'arrêter...  
- Il est encore vivant...

Il tourna la tête vers Ronald, qui plissa les yeux et détourna le regard, comme s'il avait laissé échapper quelque chose contre sa volonté. Néanmoins, à mi-voix, le jeune faucheur acheva sa phrase :

- Pour l'instant, il a été isolé...Mais je pense que tu peux deviner le destin qui l'attend, pas vrai ?  
- Il va être...  
- Probablement...Il est au sous-sol, en ce moment.

Le rouquin ne fut même pas étonné lorsqu'Alan se releva, rassemblant ses forces, attrapa une veste qu'il mit rapidement sur son dos et quitta sa chambre avant de foncer dans les couloirs de l'Association, la démarche incertaine. Ronald se leva à son tour, et resta un instant sur place, toisant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.  
Ronald ne connaissait pas tellement Alan. Il le voyait au travail, appréciait son caractère paisible et tolérant, et lui avait souvent proposé de se joindre à lui, lors de quelques soirées. Mais ils n'étaient pas amis, juste de simples connaissances. La seule chose que Ronald savait du petit brun, en dehors du cadre strictement professionnel, c'était sa maladie, et dieu sait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé la mentionner face à lui.  
Mais même lui, la simple connaissance, pouvait sentir la détresse et l'incertitude de son aîné, et refusait d'y rester insensible. Quoi qu'on ai pu lui interdire de révéler, il n'avait simplement pas envie que tout se finisse sans adieux convenables.

* * *

- Alan Humphries, n'allez pas plus loin !

Alors que William, qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter dans sa fuite éperdue, tentait vainement de le retenir, Alan se dégagea avec violence, et pénétra dans les sous-sols. Alors que la majorité des couloirs de l'Association des Shinigami étaient d'un blanc éclatant, cet endroit reculé mettait un réel contraste : Pas le moindre rayon de soleil ne pouvait y pénétrer, et seuls quelques lampes accrochées au mur permettaient d'y voir quelques mètres devant soi. Il fallait dire que cet endroit n'était pas des plus utilisés : Obéir aux ordres comme si sa vie immortelle en dépendait était une règle d'or pour tout Shinigami. Les dissidents étaient extrêmement rares, et ceux qui l'étaient pour des raisons similaires à Eric l'étaient certainement encore plus.  
Le brun arriva finalement au bout du couloirs, face à une lourde porte de fer, gardée par trois faucheurs, apparemment surpris de voir quelqu'un s'aventurer ici.

- Laissez-moi entrer !  
- Heu...Vous avez l'autorisation de nos supérieurs ? Demanda l'entre eux, en jetant un bref coup d'œil à William, tirant toujours le jeune Shinigami par le bras, en serrant les dents. Vraisemblablement, il n'avait pas l'autorisation.  
- Je dois voir Eric !  
- Je ne sais pas si...  
- Alan Humphries, tenta de nouveau William en le lâchant, sa voix trahissant sa colère. Je sais que vous êtes sous le choc, mais je peux vous garantir que voir Eric Slingby dans son état actuel n'arrangera pas les choses.

Alan fit volte-face, et à son tour, s'agrippa à la veste de William, et le fixa. Son regard désespéré d'un vert jaunâtre phosphorescent dans la pénombre était planté dans celui froid et intraîtable portant la même teinte de William.

- Juste quelques minutes, je vous en supplie...Après cela, je vous promets que je ne vous embêterais plus, mais je dois absolument lui parler !

Alors qu'il baissait la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard de son collègue une seconde de plus, sa voix se perdit dans une suite de mots incompréhensibles, où seuls revenaient inlassablement :

- Juste quelques minutes...

Ne relâchant pas son attention du petit Shinigami, William finit néanmoins par soupirer :

- Je vous en accorde cinq, pas une de plus.

Hochant vivement la tête, incrédule, Alan se retourna vers les gardes, qui s'échangèrent un coup d'œil sans avoir tout compris, et déverrouillèrent la porte. Le petit brun porta sa main à sa poitrine : avec tout ce stress et cet énervement, sa respiration s'était dangereusement accéléré. Plus que par compassion, William avait certainement agi par pure pitié, ou de peur qu'il ne s'écroule à ses pieds.  
Mais peu importe les raisons, il avait accepté. Alan devait à tout prix profiter de cette faveur qu'il lui avait faite.

- Eric ?

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cellule, elle aussi plongée dans le noir, Alan s'était efforcé de prendre une voix assurée. Il sentait sans la moindre difficulté la présence du blond dans la pièce, mais n'obtenir que des râles sourds et épuisés en guise de réponse avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Le petit brun finit par distinguer plus clairement son camarade, lorsqu'il se fut rapproché davantage.  
Le Shinigami déchu était à genoux, tête baissée, les poignets entravés par de longues chaînes. Ses cheveux sales, dont les tresses brunes avaient été défaites, tombaient tristement sur son visage, et ses vêtements -dont il prenait soin à sa façon, malgré les apparences- étaient dans un triste état. Jamais Alan n'aurait cru le voir un jour ainsi.

- Eric, répéta t-il d'une voix calme en se penchant vers son ami. C'est moi, Alan.

Eric sembla finir par sortir de sa torpeur, alors qu'il releva faiblement la tête, la bouche entrouverte. Ses yeux verts, malgré le fait qu'ils brillaient toujours dans le noir, semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat, comme s'il était à demi-conscient. Après un instant, Alan tressaillit, songeant que l'Association pouvait avoir utilisé des sédatifs, afin de le garder hors d'état de nuire. Quoiqu'il en soit, il semblait avoir réussi à attirer l'attention d'Eric.

- Eric, je l'avais dit un jour, tu te souviens ? On ne peut pas lutter contre la mort et le destin...Même lorsque ça concerne les Shinigami comme nous.

Le blond émit un grognement sourd, ressemblant davantage à un sanglot contenu. Alan plissa tristement les yeux : Il n'était pas venu avec l'intention de faire la morale ou d'accabler encore davantage Eric, bien au contraire. Mais certains mots devaient à tout prix sortir.

- Je t'ai aussi dit que je t'admirais...

Il entendit les chaînes se tendre légèrement, cognant contre le mur de la cellule. C'était comme si Eric s'attendait à un jugement qui allait le tuer sur place. Attristé devant une telle réaction, Alan posa doucement sa main sur la tête de son aîné,continuant à voix basse :

- ...Ça n'a pas changé. Je pense qu'il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour prendre cette décision, malgré tout. Merci de t'être soucié autant de moi, Eric.

Eric releva brusquement la tête, fixant son ami les yeux écarquillés, ne s'attendant clairement pas à cette réponse. Une faible lueur sembla réapparaître dans son regard, et Alan fut convaincu d'avoir repéré des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Il serra les dents, réellement peiné de le voir ainsi., les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et plus le temps passait, plus il avait de mal à se convaincre que tout cela était vraiment la réalité.

- Ils vont te condamner à mort Eric...

Au fond de lui demeurait cet infime espoir que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Un cauchemar tellement réel qu'il n'en était que plus terrifiant.

- Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça...

Il se mit lentement à genoux, se mettant au même niveau qu'Eric. Le blond continuait de le regarder fixement, de ce même air éteint, vaguement intrigué, qu'il affichait depuis tout à l'heure. Le temps où les deux n'étaient que tuteur et élève semblait à présent tellement loin, et ironiquement tellement paisible. Tout ce temps, il avait été conscient que contrairement aux autres, il ne vivrait pas éternellement, que la routine des faucheurs allait continuer sans lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Jamais il n'aurait songé qu'Eric puisse le précéder dans la mort.  
Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.  
Ça ne le pouvait pas.

- Eric...Dis-leur que c'est moi qui t'ai forcé à faire ça.

Esquissant un sourire triste, Alan se sentait dans le même état que lors de cette nuit au manoir Phantomhive : Son esprit était comme embrumé, ne laissant peu à peu place qu'à la tristesse et à la douleur. Il savait qu'il disait sans doute des choses irréalisables et dénuées de sens, mais les mots sortaient tout seuls :

- Si tu fais ça, peut-être allégeront-ils ta peine. Je suis sûr que ça leur paraîtra logique, quelque part...Et quoi qu'il arrive, je n'ai plus longtemps à vivre, alors que toi...

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac l'envoya bouler en arrière, lui coupant le souffle. Relevant la tête, il constata qu'Eric avait finalement trouvé la force de se remettre debout, tirant sur ses chaînes comme un forcené en émettant des cris incompréhensibles, son visage tordu dans une expression de pure furie. Alan ne put que reculer à quatre pattes, tétanisé : Son ami ressemblait véritablement à une bête sauvage, hors de contrôle. Néanmoins, il avait cette certitude qu'Eric ne lui aurait jamais volontairement fait de mal, quelles que soient les circonstances, et quel que soit son état mental.

- Eric...

Reprenant lentement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, Alan ouvrit la bouche, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, cherchant quelque chose à lui dire susceptible de le calmer. N'importe quoi.  
Il n'en eut pas l'occasion : En l'espace d'un instant, les gardes -sûrement alertés par les hurlements du prisonnier- avaient ouvert la porte, et s'étaient jetés sur le blond, resserrant encore davantage ses chaînes pendant qu'ils le plaquaient au mur et le baîllonaient fermement, étouffant bientôt ses cris bestiaux.

- William-senpai, cria l'un d'eux en tournant légèrement la tête vers la sortie. Occupez-vous du petit, et fermez derrière vous !

Entrant paisiblement dans la cellule, William hocha la tête, attrapa le bras d'Alan et l'aida à se remettre debout. Après quelques instants, il constata que le petit brun n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, contemplant impuissant son meilleur ami se faire maîtriser sans pitié.

- Partons, Alan Humphries.  
- Je...  
- J'ai dis « Partons. ».

Son ton était sans réplique. Conscient que résister serait futile, Alan se laissa traîner hors de la pièce, non sans échanger un dernier regard avec Eric. Malgré la brutalité que démontrait le blond alors qu'il essayait sans succès de repousser ses assaillants, ses yeux émeraudes plongés dans ceux d'Alan avaient quelque chose mêlant tristesse, culpabilité et sévérité.  
« _Ne reviens pas._ » semblait-il dire.  
Une fois dehors, William resserra légèrement sa prise sur le poignet du faucheur, lui jetant un regard glacial :

- Alan Humphries, considérez vous réellement que tout cela eut été utile ?

Le concerné ne trouva rien à répondre. Il n'était même pas sûr que William attendait une réponse. Ce dernier, peu convaincu par le silence de son collègue, émit un bref soupir, avant de déclarer calmement :

- Eric Slingby sera jugé en bonne et due forme, comme n'importe quel Shinigami ayant désobéi aux règles le serait. Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher, c'est lui qui doit être en mesure d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes.  
- Et c'est vrai que je ne vois pas trop à quoi il peut s'attendre, à part la peine de mort !

Alan sursauta, tandis que William se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Adossé contre un mur, quelques mètres plus loin, se tenait Grell Sutcliff, ses cheveux et ses vêtements rouge vif facilement repérables, même dans l'obscurité ambiante. Le transsexuel haussa les épaules en émettant un soupir dédaigneux, avant de pointer Alan du doigt.

- J'ai été assigné à résidence pendant des mois pour avoir repeint en rouge combien ? Peut-être cinq personnes qui n'étaient pas sur les listes. Tu crois vraiment qu'après avoir tué mille personnes, il s'en tirera avec un simple avertissement ? Tu rêves...  
- Grell Sutcliff, vos commentaires sont largement dispensables, grommela son supérieur en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'ajouter d'un ton anormalement bas : Où étiez-vous quand j'essayais de le retenir ?  
- Alors ? Demanda Grell à l'intention d'Alan, ignorant allègrement la question de William. Comment s'est passée ta petite visite ?

Le concerné se mordit les lèvres, détournant faiblement le regard, alors que le faucheur aux cheveux noirs répondit à sa place :

- Eric Slingby a cherché à l'attaquer.

Comme à l'accoutumée, sa voix ne laissait passer aucune émotion, pourtant, son visage avait dû changer d'expression durant une fraction de seconde, car Grell hocha un sourcil avec surprise, avant de prendre un air mi-déçu, mi-satisfait en regardant William.

- Oh. Alors je suppose que la direction s'est trompée,Will. Il n'a peut-être vraiment pas trempé dans l'affaire, au final...  
- C...Comment ça « trempé dans l'affaire » ?! bégaya Alan en regardant tour à tour ses deux aînés, alarmé. Vous voulez dire qu'on m'a soupçonné de...  
- Bien sûr que oui, s'exclama Grell. Toute cette histoire de tuer autant de personnes pour toi mais sans te le dire me paraissait louche depuis le début. Tu aurais très bien pu le couvrir pendant qu'il commettait ses meurtres, et maintenant qu'il s'est fait capturer, il aurait tout aussi bien pu décider de te rendre la pareille, et de dissimuler ta participation !  
- Nous avons effectivement considéré cette possibilité, admit William à contrecœur. Mais vous n'étiez pas en état d'être interrogé.  
- Mais je ne...  
- Oh, c'est bon, tu es innocenté je t'ai dit ! De toute façon, on sait tous très bien que tu meurs d'envie de guérir de l'Épine de la Mort, cette pauvre légende aurait très bien pu attiser ta curiosité ! Pfr...Il meurt d'envie ! Tu as compris Will ?!

Alors que William, grâce à sa faux, donna un coup sec dans les mollets de Grell qui perdit l'équilibre, Alan avait l'impression que des centaines d'épines invisibles -encore plus dévastatrices que celle le tourmentant déjà- venaient de transpercer son cœur.  
Eric était sûrement conscient des soupçons qui pèseraient sur Alan, une fois qu'il aurait été capturé.  
Il en était conscient, et dans ce désespoir sans fin qui l'avait envahi, avait sans doute lutté pour que son ami ne soit pas inculpé c'était la moindre des choses, après ce fiasco.

Et Alan s'était déclaré prêt à piétiner allègrement ses efforts et à se livrer à sa place. Eric avait tout donné, tout sacrifié pour lui, et il aurait été prêt à rendre tout cela inutile ?  
La douleur dans sa poitrine s'accentuait.  
Il était vraiment horrible. Son ami avait déjà du tellement souffrir dans cette cellule sombre et insalubre, et voir Alan dire de telles choses lui avait sûrement porté le coup de grâce. Il ne lui en voulait pas de s'être emporté ainsi, avec le recul, c'était totalement compréhensible...  
...Non.  
Le petit brun l'avait plus ou moins réalisé après avoir croisé le regard d'Eric, en quittant la cellule -en y repensant, sa main se crispa nerveusement sur sa poitrine- : Le blond avait joué la comédie.  
Son accès de rage n'avait certainement pas pour but d'intimider Alan, de vouloir le blesser ou pire, mais c'était sûrement ce qu'il avait voulu laisser croire aux gardes, et à tout ceux qui doutaient de l'honnêteté d'Alan. Se présenter comme une bête sauvage, qui aurait agi sans logique et par pure folie, sans l'aide de personne, était la seule manière qu'il eut trouver de sauver son ami.

Alors qu'il commençait à haleter et à se courber sous la douleur, Alan repensa à tout ce qu'Eric avait fait pour lui, sans qu'il le sache, tout ce qu'il lui avait reprocher de faire. Grell avait raison, Alan voulait vivre, il voulait désespérément vivre, mais désormais, rien n'avait changé. Il allait juste perdre son meilleur ami, cette personne qui avait absolument tout fait pour lui.

- Du coup, Will, demanda finalement Grell en se relevant, époussetant son manteau rouge. Tu iras te présenter au procès ?  
- Oui, nous y irons tou...Alan Humphries ?

William s'avança rapidement vers Alan, l'attrapant par épaule et tentant de le maintenir debout. Lui, s'affaissait malgré tout sur le sol, secoué de spasmes de plus en plus violents. Chaque souvenir lui venant en tête semblait oppresser encore davantage ses poumons, et planter d'innombrables couteaux dans son corps. A son tour, Grell finit par lui venir en aide, lui caressant doucement le dos, cherchant sûrement à le calmer, mais les efforts des deux Shinigami furent vains, et la douleur fit bientôt sombrer Alan dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Cette dernière attaque avait été particulièrement violente, et la santé d'Alan se dégrada à une vitesse alarmante après cela. Ses crises devinrent rapidement quotidienne, et il ne put bientôt plus quitter sa chambre, incapable de se déplacer voire même de manger seul. Au bout de quelques jours, le petit brun ne pouvait que passer sa journée au lit, dégoulinant de sueur, attendant chaque fois avec appréhension la nouvelle attaque, craignant qu'elle ne soit fatale.  
Même s'ils tentaient de conserver les apparences, ses collègues partageaient cette crainte : Voyant Alan s'amaigrir de jour en jour, ils se doutaient qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Le médecin de l'Association, qui allait le voir tous les soirs leur avait assuré qu'il pouvait encore tenir un mois, mais eux n'en étaient pas si sûrs.  
Depuis l'affaire #666-4242, Alan avait accumulé trop de fatigue et de stress, son seul espoir de gagner un tant soit peu de temps était d'oublier tout ça, et de se reposer autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais c'était peine perdue, quand on connaissait le seul sujet de conversation qui l'intéressait.

- Essayez de les convaincre de revoir leur jugement...Il ne recommencera pas, j'en suis persuadé...  
- Alan-senpai, répondait tristement Ronald en détournant les yeux. Il ne raisonne plus logiquement, et tu le sais. « Et si toutes les âmes n'avaient pas été pures ? » « Et s'il m'en fallait mille de plus, puisque sa maladie est en stade terminal ? » : N'importe quel prétexte pourrait le convaincre de continuer ses meurtres...

Le rouquin faisait de son mieux pour rester auprès de son collègue le plus souvent possible. Alan ne pouvait pas rester seul trop souvent, pas dans cet état. Alors Ronald restait souvent assis dans un coin de la chambre, parfois sans qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole pendant des heures, mais il savait que cette simple compagnie calmait un peu le brun.  
Ce jour là, Ronald venait de rentrer du fameux procès d'Eric, et Alan, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre à la gauche de son lit, demanda doucement :

- Que s'est-il passé d'autre ?  
- On a essayé de mettre en valeur le fait qu'il ait été un excellent employé, mais même à nos yeux, ça relève plus d'une habile manipulation que d'autre chose...Mais je te jure qu'on a fait notre possible pour qu'ils se limitent à un emprisonnement à vie !  
- Je vois...Et...  
- ...Ça a échoué. Là aussi, je peux les comprendre. Nous autres Shinigami, nous sommes censés obéir aux ordres et faucher les âmes comment les convaincre de garder un tel fauteur de trouble en vie ?  
- Avez-vous mentionné le fait qu'il ait fait tout ça pour moi ?  
- Brièvement oui. Mais pour dire vrai, je pense que ça a rendu la chose encore pire à leur yeux...Tu sais bien, comme quoi nous sommes supposés ne vivre que pour notre travail, sans le moindre sentiment, ni pour nous-même, ni les autres...

Alan était las de toutes ces règles de conduite. On l'avait déjà suffisamment réprimandé après qu'il ait contracté l'Épine de la Mort, à force d'éprouver de la compassion. Et maintenant, parce que son meilleur ami tenait à lui, il allait mourir ?  
Oui, Eric allait mourir...Exécuté d'ici quelques jours, sans qu'Alan ne puisse avoir la permission -ni même la possibilité pour dire vrai- de s'y rendre.

- Argh...  
- Alan-senpai, ça va ? S'exclama Ronald en s'approchant de son collègue qui se tenait la poitrine.  
- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas...J'ai dû faire un mouvement brusque, ça m'a coupé le souffle, c'est tout !

Il remua faiblement contre son oreiller, cherchant une position plus confortable. Chaque fois qu'il bougeait un peu trop vite, Alan pouvait sentir cette épine invisible longer ses organes vitaux, les frôlant au passage et provoquant des vagues de douleur. Très doucement, comme s'il pensait le briser au moindre contact, Ronald posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit brun, et dit très sérieusement :

- Écoute, nous ne sommes pas Eric, et nous ne pourrons jamais le remplacer...Mais compte sur moi, et même sur William-senpai et même sur Sutcliff-senpai pour rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin !  
- ...Merci, Ronald, répondit faiblement Alan avec un sourire sincère.

Il détourna à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre, fixant le ciel gris et nuageux comme s'il eut s'agit d'une chose passionnante. Il était incapable de travailler, de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit, mais il était en vie. Cette vie qu'il chérissait tant était encore en lui, peu importe si ce n'était pour quelques semaines ou quelques jours. Alan sourit à nouveau, d'un air plus rêveur cette fois : Pensant de nouveau à sa mort prochaine, il n'éprouvait plus cette terreur et cette angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps, mais au contraire, une étrange sérénité, empreinte de nostalgie.  
Certes, les crimes d'Eric n'avaient rien changé -sans doutes même avaient-ils empirés sa condition- mais tout cela avait au moins gravé cette certitude dans son esprit : Quoi qu'il arrive, il n'allait pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Il allait profiter du temps qui lui restait, et vivre en toute quiétude, jusqu'à la toute fin.

- Ronald ?  
- Hm ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? J'appelle quelqu'un si tu veux !  
- Mais non voyons, dit Alan en riant, secouant la tête. Tu veux bien me faire une faveur ?

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Eric plissa douloureusement les yeux alors qu'on le traînait dehors sans ménagement. C'était le jour de son exécution, et le ciel arborait avec arrogance ce bleu paisible. S'il n'avait pas été dans cette position, il aurait certainement qualifié ce jour de « bonne journée ». Quelle ironie...

Mais sa propre mort lui importait peu au final. Tout ce temps, alors qu'il avait été enfermé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, sa plus grande peur avait été qu'Alan ne comprenne pas son avertissement, qu'il vienne tout gâcher en prenant à sa place la responsabilité des meurtres. Le blond avait à tout prix voulu éviter ça, mais à présent, il était pris d'un horrible doute : Alan n'allait pas bien. Il était faible et malade...Etait-il en train de pleurer ? Souffrait-il en silence, se sentant responsable de la mise à mort de son ami ? Se laisserait-il dépérir, une fois Eric parti ?  
L'œil éteint, il regarda devant lui : De nombreux Shinigami s'étaient regroupés dans la cour principale de l'Association, là où il allait être exécuté. Ses lunettes -replacées sur son nez pour l'événement- allaient être détruites, et un des chefs du service des employés allait lui transpercer le cœur de sa propre faux. Il pouvait peut-être espérer une mort rapide et indolore -les faucheurs, contrairement aux démons- ne prenant aucun plaisir en ce genre de choses- mais ça ne lui importait guère.  
Alan...  
Il regarda autour de lui avec anxiété, comme cherchant un peu de réconfort dans ces regards sévères.

- Ronald Knox, vous êtes dans le passage...  
- C'est juste l'affaire d'une petite seconde !

Dépassant bientôt les deux Shinigami baraqués traînant Eric par ses longues chaînes, Ronald s'avança à grandes enjambées vers le blond, avant de lui tapoter l'épaule du bout des doigts, comme craignant une réaction violente. Reconnaissant peu à peu la personne face à lui, Eric cligna des yeux, un peu agacé. Etait-il venu lui reprocher ses crimes une dernières fois avant sa mort ?

- Lis ça, dit-il simplement d'une voix calme, en lui posant un petit papier plié en deux entre ses mains menottées.

Luttant pour le déplier sans le faire tomber, Eric finit par ouvrir la note, sans comprendre où le rouquin voulait en venir.

_« S'il te plaît, éclaire mon chemin jusqu'à ce que je parte aussi. -Alan »_

L'écriture était fine et tremblante, comme si Alan avait lutté pour écrire ses quelques mots. Eric se mordit les lèvres, lorsqu'il aperçut une petite Erica solitaire tomber du papier déplié, voletant lentement avant de s'arrêter sur le sol, formant une petite tâche violette sur le sol de pierre.  
Incrédule, il fixa d'abord Ronald, qui, malgré son air un peu contrarié, tentait un petit sourire gêné. Puis il regarda dans les rangs formés par les Shinigami, et effectivement -et à sa grande surprise- il trouva finalement deux personnes qui le regardait avec autre chose que de la répulsion dans leurs yeux : William et Grell le toisait avec un air désolé.

Un sourire sincère se formant sur ses lèvres, ses yeux sur le point de lâcher quelques larmes, s'il ne se maîtrisait pas, il leva enfin la tête vers le bâtiment où se situaient les dortoirs. Son regard se posa sur cette petite fenêtre, au quatrième étage. La chambre d'Alan.

Il fixa cette petite fenêtre fermée, puis ferma les yeux, songeant à tout ce que ce petit être chétif lui avait apporté.

Finalement, prenant soin de ne pas piétiner la petite fleur à ses pieds, il reprit sa marche vers ce qui serait sa fin. Lorsqu'il fut au niveau de Ronald, il murmura un faible « Merci. ». Un simple merci, adressé à son collègue, à William, à Grell, à Alan.  
Au temps que le destin déciderait de laisser encore à son ami.


End file.
